


Lights, Camera, Chat-ion

by Fisur_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisur_Girl/pseuds/Fisur_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe, there are no superheroes, there are no supervillians. Instead, to deal with this tragic turn of events, the media has made several television shows about them, and model Adrien has been cast to play Felix, and his double Chat Noir in new television show. With father problems, and Chloe playing his opposite things can't get much worse, until he is robbed by the mysterious thief Ladybug who steals his mother's ring. He makes it his duty to find who Ladybug is, but first he has to deal with his day to day life as Chat Noir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-TheBeesNino is ONLINE-  
-Ailurophile is ONLINE-  
TheBeesNino: ADRIEN  
TheBeesNino: ADRIEN ADRIEN ADRIEN  
Ailurophile: You seriously need to calm down  
TheBeesNino is typing…  
TheBeesNino is typing…  
TheBeesNino is typing…  
Ailurophile: Just out with it! I only have a few minutes before I have to get back to work  
TheBeesNino: Did you hear about the Ladybug?  
Ailurophile: The Ladybug?  
Ailurophile: The one that you’re obsessed with or an actual ladybug?  
TheBeesNino: Take one guess  
Ailurophile: What about her?  
TheBeesNino: She did it again! She attacked a rollerblader. She stole a watch!  
Ailurophile: I don’t get why you’re so excited about her, she’s a criminal.  
TheBeesNino: You really don’t get out at all.  
TheBeesNino: Don’t you think it’s at least mysterious? The rollerblader found it a  
couple days later, totally fine, except with a picture of a butterfly with it  
TheBeesNino: Come on, it’s cool! Look at this link!  
-Lady.blog//why_does_she_do_it?//

Ailurophile: I love you, dude, but I really don’t care. It’s not my thing.  
TheBeesNino is typing…  
TheBeesNino is typing…  
TheBeesNino is typing…  
Ailurophile: I know you, man. You’re just typing mean things and deleting it.  
TheBeesNino: >:(  
Ailurophile: I know, I know. I’m sorry that we don’t have everything in common.  
TheBeesNino: lol It gives us something to argue about!  
Ailurophile: Hey, I’m really sorry man but my dad is calling me. If I don’t go he’ll  
be pissed  
TheBeesNino: Just a couple more weeks, buddy. Then you’re done! Then you’ll be with me at BU! XD  
Ailurophile: Definitely

-Ailurophile is OFFLINE-  
-LadyWifi is ONLINE-

TheBeesNino: ALYA  
-_-  
Adrien rolled back from the computer and ran a hand through his blonde hair roughly, pulling out a few knots as he did. He roughly stood up, and straightened his clothing the best he could after being slouched in front of a computer all day. At nineteen he had finally convinced his father to allow him to take college classes online so that he could keep up with people who should be his peers, but that was not the college experience he wanted.  
He wanted to sleep in dorms and complain about the mattresses. He wanted to go to parties, and be disheveled on his walk home the next morning. He wanted to go to classes and be in front of professors that he could tease with his friends.  
He wanted friends. The people that his father thrust him with were hardly friends. They were elites who only hung on to him-latched on to him-because of his social standing (and good looks, but Adrien always felt a little conceited when he thought that).  
It was finally going to happen. He’d still model when he didn't have classes, but it was finally going to happen. He was finally going to be like all the other kids.  
In his nineteen years of life he hadn’t made a single decision completely by himself. His meals were dictated for him. His steps, his routine, his everything. And he never went against it. The closest he got to rebelling were the conversations he had with people he met online, They were the ones who convinced him to talk to his father about BU, and with their help he was able convince his father.  
His walk down the hall to his father’s office felt like it was forever. The tall, off white walls made the distance seem larger than it was, and the endless stream of doors that Adrien passed on the way there made him feel like at any second someone could pop out at him. Probably Nathalie, as no one else was in the mansion.  
Adrien padded up to the door and put his hand on the slick, golden doorknob to his father’s office. Gabriel Agreste may not know how to father, but he was a damn good interior decorator. The double doors reached all the way to the high ceiling. While the rest of the building was off white, these two double doors were a pure, marble white, making them seem cleaner and purer than everything else. When Adrien pushed them forward they did not squeak or protest like one would expect from any other door, and when he entered the room they closed silently.  
Wordlessly, Adrien took timid steps into the room, his feet silent against the wooden floor. His father did not look up from his work, his oddly angular head bowed over a piece of paper that he furiously scribbled on. Maybe furious isn’t the word for it. He was completely calm except for that pencil. Not a single blonde hair was out of place, and his glasses did not even slip down his nose. It was a full minute before the man looked up, and another full minute before anything was said.  
“Father, I really appreciate-”  
“You can’t start school this year.” was his father’s monotone voice. He did not break eye contact with his son, even though it was impossible to not see the that he broke. Adrien felt it inside, he heard something inside him crack. It did not make sense though, he should have known not to trust him. He should have known that he was going to back out. How could he have been so stupid?  
He’s always been stupid. Naive. Unworthy.  
“But Father, you said-”  
“I know what I said, I always remember what I say. But something’s come up, and you can not start BU in a couple weeks.”  
“They’re expecting me! You can’t just back out all of a sudden!”  
“I can and I will! A very important job opportunity has come up for you and turning it down would ruin how people view my company.”  
“But Father-”  
“No buts! You have to be on set tomorrow and be prepared to try on the clothing, and have a run through of the script.”  
Adrien stood in silence, staring at his father and trying not to glare. In all his time as a model, as his father’s puppet, he never fought back. He always did what he was told, he always kept himself looking nice and prepared for whatever his father wanted. He was a good son, and a good worker. He didn’t deserve this. But even with all these thoughts running through his head, he did not say what he thought. Instead, he asked the same question he always asked after Gabriel called him into his office like this  
“What’s this commercial about?”  
“Not a commercial this time. A television show. Nathalie will fill you in in the morning.”  
And just like that, Gabriel Agreste bowed his head over that paper and did not say another word.  
Adrien walked out of the room just as silently as he entered, and he continued that silent walk down the grand staircase to the front door. He silently put on his sneakers and wrapped the green scarf around his neck, hiding the bottom his face. When he walked out of the house silently, suddenly he wasn’t silent. His walk changed into a run, his soft footsteps were stomps on the pavement.  
If other people were walking the Boston streets Adrien did not notice them. He only noticed the way that the cold wind burned his eyes, and the taste of blood on his lips from biting his tongue too much. It was much later before his legs begged him to stop and he sat down on the steps in front of the building.  
By this time the street lights had popped on, and although it was winter and they were popping on earlier than usual, he was reminded of the time. The street he was on was not one that he often frequented, it was one of those neighborhoods that teachers told them to avoid when they were young. No cars lined the streets, and though the buildings seemed sturdy enough, they were also vacant. Cracks in the walls were like scars on the body, beautiful, but frightening. It was odd that buildings with such character were empty on the inside.  
He did not see anyone else on the street, but he did not feel alone. If anything, the cold wind nipping at his ears greeted him as warm as it could, but Adrien did not reciprocate. He was never a fan of the cold. The first snowfall of the year had yet to come, but the wind that greeted him also warned of it, another thing he did not thank it for. Adrien did not like the snow. With a sigh, a buzz in his pocket reminded him of the people at home that he did not tell where he was going.  
His phone told him about the 15 missed messages from Nathalie.

-Where are you?-  
-Dinner is ready.-  
-When will you be home?-  
-Come home soon.-  
-5 Missed Calles-  
-Call me when you are able.-

Adrien winced at the thought of the normally cold Nathalie sitting at home, trying hard not to worry. Although Nathalie wasn’t the most warm person, anyone who knew her knew that she cared. Of course she showed it in her own quiet way (getting him up on time and making sure he was where he needed to be), but she cared.  
Adrien closed his eyes for a moment, tried to block out the distant noise of the city, and the too close sound of his father in his own head. He blocked it all out for a moment and remembered that he needed to do his job, and he’d go to BU next semester. It was going to be okay, it was going to be okay, it was going to be okay. He opened his fantastic green eyes with this mindset, because otherwise he would have grown to hate his father.  
After pulled his scarf to cover the majority of his face, and pulling his black hood low, he began to walk home, much slower than he did on his way to this strange place. The buildings loomed over him, their windows like eyes-watching him. Adrien was afraid to break eye contact with them, so with his eyes upwards he did not see the hooded figure approaching him. He did not see the glimpse of red until it was in his face, and knocked into him.  
“Gah!” Was Adrien’s cry as he fell backwards onto the pavement and pinched his eyes shut. His head smacked against it, making a loud crack that maybe only he could hear. A pounding headache was what it left him with, as well as heavy pressure on his chest. He opened one eye shyly, only to see the top of a flash of red on top of him.  
“Oh my god, I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m sorry!” He rushed out, just as the body began to move. But the person did not get off of him, instead they pushed their knees onto both of his hand that were by his side. The hood dipped low on to their face, but it did not hide the brilliant blue of their eyes. A matching red handkerchief covered the lowest part of their face, hiding their identity. When the person spoke it was obvious that they were not from around here, as they had a thick French accent, and the high tone gave Adrien reason to believe that the person was a woman-or at the very least a girl.  
“ ‘Zall right, pretty boy. You’re fine. Just do as I say, ‘kay?” For a person with such a small build, the girl was strong. Even as he struggled under her, he could not get her to budge. “Don’t move, or things will start to hurt fast.” Adrien took the time that she spoke to take in everything he could about her.  
Their proximity told him that she was very warm, and she smelled faintly of smoke. Her red sweatshirt was dotted with black dots, but not as a pattern. They were a mixture of burn marks, paint, and perhaps makeup? He was reminded of the Ladybug that Nino was obsessed with, a girl wearing a red hoodie that stole something. Black hair poked out from the side of the hood, making it look she had tusks. In her small, black gloved hands was a knife clenched in a fist. The other was placed firmly on his chest, keeping him down.  
During the fall, his hood fell off his head, but his scarf gave her about as much information as he had about her. “I need you to close your eyes,” She said. “It doesn’t have to git messy if you do that, ‘kay pretty boy?”  
He immediately did as she told. Even though every reasonable part of his mind screamed at him to look, to fight her, he could not get his body to cooperate. He felt her release him slightly, but warned against moving. His heart pounded in his chest, and his entire being vibrated and from the way that he felt her shake he knew that she was frightened too. Or maybe she was having an adrenaline rush.  
Her free hand traced down his body, almost fondly, as she searched him. When she pulled out his phone from his jean pocket, he heard it skid away. A wallet was removed from the pocket in his hoodie, and the rustling told him that she was taking something from it. She gave a kind of satisfied gasp when her hand found his palm, exceptionally small in his hand. With a swift movement she took of his ring and slipped off of him.  
“Don’t move pretty boy. Count to one hundred, and then open your eyes. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” And with that final statement she ran off, Adrien could tell from the sound of feet against the pavement, that didn’t seem to fade away, but drop off silently. He knew that she was gone, but he was too afraid to open his eyes. until he counted to one hundred and then some.  
Sirens wailed in the distance, voices seemed to come from every direction, and at one point Adrien felt snow dust his cheek, but he was frozen. Eventually, he had to stand up, and found that his wallet and phone were still next to him, and in the wallet he was only missing two dollars in change. But that did not give him peace of mind.  
That ring.  
That ring.  
THAT RING.  
He needed that ring, the last keepsake from his mother, he needed. How could she have taken it? How could that bug stolen such a trashy piece of jewelry that was only priceless to him? How did she know?  
Ladybug? Ha! More like Cockroach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien arrives at the studio for the television show, and doesn't know what he's in for.

When Adrien returned home, most of the lights in the house were out. He walked very slowly home, rubbing the bump on the back of his head and the empty space on his finger where the ring should have been. His heart had yet to settle, and he wanted the flush that was most definitely in his face to be gone before he faced Nathalie.   
The front door creaked open, and as he slipped off his shoes he heard the familiar light footsteps of his father’s assistant. She stood at the top of the grand staircase, only the glint of her glasses showing where she was. The glasses floated down the stairs and towards Adrien, and Adrien held his breath. He prepared himself to be yelled at, and he knew that he deserved it. He never did call or text her back, she must have been worried. When she came close enough, Adrien could smell her perfume and her features became more prominent. Her face was delicate, but the cold blue eyes were intimidating in the muted light of the night.  
“ You should have been home earlier.” Was what she said, but Adrien understood her language now. Her stiff voice asked where he had been.  
“I’m sorry.” And he was. He had only gone out to clear his head, and suddenly it was filled with more than what he could handle. A thief had stolen his mother’s ring, but he couldn’t tell Nathalie that; she would call the police, and he didn’t want to give that bug the satisfaction of another news story.   
“Don’t let it happen again. I made sure there was dinner for you in the fridge, be sure to eat it.” Her commands explained that she was glad that he’s home.  
Adrien gave a playful salute, and he thought that she almost smiled, but she just, “Go to sleep as soon as possible. I will be back in the morning.” But she was only saying good night.   
“Good night, Nathalie!” He chimed, trying his best to sound cheerful. She had a lot on her plate, and him getting into trouble would not help her. No, he would figure this problem out on his own. He would not make her life any harder. He would do it for her. He would do it for himself.  
He’d get that ring back and turn in that Cockroach if it was the last thing he did.  
-_-  
Adrien woke up the next morning to his cell phone blaring beside him. He would have seen the light flashing on the ceiling, if it weren’t for a certain black cat blocking his view. The fat, long furred cat lounged on his bed side table, his green eyes staring at his human, his tail twitching mischievously.  
“Plagg, you gotta move.” Adrien stated groggily. He reached his hand out to usher the cat away, only to be scratched furiously.   
“Dumbass.” And the insult was enough to make the overly large cat flop to the ground and stretch out comfortably.   
His phone read the ungodly hour of 6:00 AM, and for a moment Adrien just stared at it in disbelief. He couldn't not remember the last time he was up this early. He then, with his eyes closed, skillfully answered the call and turned the speaker on.   
“Hello?” He answered, his voice raspy.   
“It's time to wake up. There's been a change of plans and I will meet you at the studio. Clean yourself up, eat breakfast, and the driver will take you there. Don't fall back to sleep!” It was Nathalie.   
“Studio?” Adrien was not quite comprehending what she was saying. Last night was not the best night for sleep, even though he went to bed as soon as he got home. He was kept awake by flashes of blue, and the smell of smoke. When he did sleep his dream were only of his mother handing over her ring on the last day he saw her.   
“For the show! Didn't your father tell you?” She was getting more agitated. Nathalie wasn't a morning person either. “You've been called upon to play one of the main roles, a kid named Felix. He's a superhero so in addition to learning your lines you have to learn some Choreographed fight sequences. Up! Up! The driver will be there for six-thirty!” And just like that the line went dead.   
With a groan, Adrien kicked the covers off, getting stuck only twice in the process. He half stood, half stumbled when he got out of bed, infuriating Plagg who bit his ankles every step to the door.   
Once out the door, Adrien went to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower that he neglected to take the night before. As the water warmed he looked himself in the mirror, and grimaced. His eyes seemed hollow, and the dark circles underneath told of his sleepless night. A cluster of small zits formed by his left eye, and a small cut graced his nose.   
With a sigh Adrien stepped into the shower, cursing the Ladybug and his chronic bad luck for such bad timing for all of this to happen. Once in the shower, the pressure on the back of his reminded him of the tumble he took the night before, and how all day people would be messing with his hair and he'd have to deal with the pain.   
He changed into his favorite set of casual clothes, a pair of jeans with a black shirt with a cool rainbow pattern on the chest, and a white button up over it. Without wasting time, Adrien took the railing for a quicker way down the stairs, not worried that anyone would catch him. The only good part about being alone a lot was being able to pull stunts like that.   
Adrien was often found with bruises on his knees and elbows from his “parkouring” around the house, and despite his bad luck he had actually become very good at it in the last couple years. He hardly ever touched the floor when he was home alone anymore.   
So he hopped lightly to the kitchen, and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He was sure that Nathalie probably left something unbelievably healthy in the fridge for him, but another one of his home alone tricked was his secret stash of sugary cereal. It was rare he was home without Nathalie in the morning, so he rarely had it, but on some days he really needed something sweet and today was one of those days.   
He was finishing his last bites when he heard the tune of a car honking outside. He threw his dish in the sink and ran to shove his feet into his shoes. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and ran out to meet his driver (notorious for leaving if Adrien was not in the car in a timely fashion)  
Neither spoke for the entire half hour drive to the studio. The blonde watched the world pass by and counted the things that he saw. Four joggers, but five dogs. Three students sprinting to school to be on time, and a total of 12 cops watching them carefully.  
The radio spoke of an accident on some highway that his driver would probably be taking later in the day as he turned it up as the newscaster talked about the delays.   
Adrien was dropped off in front of a tall brick building, and before he could ask the driver how to get inside he had already sped away. The gray brick building looked like it was trying hard to appear friendly with flowers planted up front and mural that was so faded that it was impossible to tell what it was meant to be. A black sign informed him that the building was called “Stonegate Studios”.   
Adrien began to walk around the building, counting his steps as he did, trying to find a door to enter. There were plenty of doors that he passed, but none were open. Finally, as he rounded the corner to the back he felt something loud vibrate in his stomach. He stopped for a moment, checking his bearings and hoping that whatever the constant boom he felt inside of him was not dangerous. Then he came to the realization that what he felt inside of him was the bass of some music being played within the building.   
He found a metal door being held open by a loose brick and walked over to it, but paused a moment before opening the door.   
“DRINKS IN THE AM AND FUCKS IN THE PM, TREATS ALL THE GUYS LIKE SHE DON’T NEED ‘EM.” Were the words that were roared, but even over them Adrien could hear the sounds of cheering. It was way too early in the morning for this much excitement.  
Finally, Adrien opened the door as slowly and as silently as he could. He didn't know why he was sneaking around, he was supposed to be inside the building (at least he thought so). He didn't know what he was expecting, but he was pretty sure it wasn't this.   
The door opened into a small room with three walls, so the small room opened into a large one, with ceilings so high that he could not see them from his vantage point. Lights, microphones, and camera were dispersed at ta some in the large room, seemingly having been placed at random. A blue curtain fell around a large portion of the room. In the smaller room the walls were lined with white fold up table, and on two of them were drinks and an array of breakfast foods, but on the third table a group of people sat on top of, underneath, or stood around.  
A small blonde girl In a pink shirt and white jeans Leaned into the comfortable embrace of a girl with dyed black and purple hair with a black shirt and ripped purples jeans to match. On the other side of the blonde was a boy who wore a baseball cap at an angle and a pair of headphones around his neck. Next to the girl with black hair was a large boy, almost twice the size of the first, who wore a red, sports sweatshirt and had funky hair that stuck straight up. The first three were cheering, the boy more whooping than anything else, and the muscular boy on the end only had a grin that resembled The mischievous cat that Adrien left at home. Underneath The table was a boy with Red hair, sitting cross legged and had a sketchbook pressed against his chest. Next to him was a ginger girl with glasses and her hair held back into a headband, her smile much wider than the small, cheerful smile of the boy. On the other side of her boy with glasses and a less relaxed posture than the rest of him. He did not smile or even look at what the others were looking at, he only bleed his head over a handheld game.   
There were only two people standing beside the table. One was a short girl with multicolored hair and large eyes, larger than any other that Adrien had seen naturally. She did not smile, but kind of cowered behind her companion. Her companion was a large boy, towering over her and everyone else. He wore his hair in the same fashion as the athletic boy, but with his blonde spike more limp than anything else. He was cheering excitedly.  
Then Adrien turned his attention to what the others were looking at. Two girls stood facing each other, one with black hair tied into pigtails had her back to him. The one facing him had sweat dripping down her face. She wore a plaid shirt that clung to her in an almost Elegant way. Her wild brown hair was tucked into a ponytail that hardly held it. The person facing away from him wore a white tank top that rose and fell with her every deep breath. In the second that he took to analyze the two girls, the one facing away from him charged at her opponent, a loud yell accompanying it. As she charged the plaid shirt raised and elbow to hit the charger, but she dodged it with ease. The black haired girl violently picked up a foot and kicked her opponent in the face, but enforce she could retract it, the brown haired girl grabbed her foot and knocked her off balance.   
The black haired girl was still in the floor when the brown haired one climbed ontop of her, capturing her under her weight. Although neither girl was large, the black haired One had hardly any weight on her. Much to Adrien’s surprise, the black haired girl was able to push the brown haired girl off of her and reverse the position, this time being the one on top. Then all hell broke loose as the brown hosted girl could do nothing as the black haired girl repeatedly punched her in the face.   
Adrien ran in, and all of the cheering stopped. All of the eyes of the watchers just stared incredulously at the blonde who rushed into the room and tore the black haired girl off of the browns haired one, holding her in a rough head hold. The brown haired girl just stared at him while the black haired girl struggled against his strength.   
“Are you all ri-” Adrien tried to ask but was cut off by the girl yelling.   
“What the hell are you doing?!” By this point she had gotten to her feet and was approaching Adrien with anger in her hazel eyes. “Let go of her!”   
Adrien stared at her in confusion. “But she was-”  
By this point the music had stopped and red headed boy from underneath the table was behind him. “Let her go.” He said in a quiet, yet threatening manner.   
So Adrien finally did as he was told, and the black haired girl fell to the ground, coughing. Both the red head and the brunette knelt next to get and rubbed her back, cooing to her that she was alright. The blonde girl had slipped from the table and brought her water, which she drank quickly. The blonde's companion stood and breezed over to Adrien, her face mere inches from his.   
“Who the hell are you?” She asked in a calm voice, but anger was just on the edge of it.   
“I'm Adrien-”  
“Agreste.” Another voice finished his sentence. Adrien turned to see the boy with the headphones stepping forward out of the crowd of people who had come forward after he stepped in. “Model and sometimes actor. Loves cats. Hates the cold, probably because he has been a sheltered child. ”  
Adrien could not understand how this stranger knew so much about him. Of course during interviews he was asked questions about this kind of stuff, but he couldn't remember ever telling the press about that cat thing. Then, it hit him.   
“Nino?” He asked uncertainly.   
The boy laughed and bowed dramatically. “The one and only.”  
Adrien’s eyes lit up and he slung an arm around the boy. He looked very different in person. It wasn't that he gave pictures that weren't him, it was that Nino was very expressive, so the pictures do not do him justice. “Dude! What are you doing here?”  
“I work here, what are you doing here?” Nino quickly replied. Somewhere in the building a young voice called that it was 7:10 and the group that had assembled scurried away, some throwing things on the table they were sitting, others cleaning up the mess they had made.  
“You work here?” Adrien asked incredulously.  
Nino placed a hand over his heart, feigning insult. “Don’t act so surprised! You’re not the only one who can get gigs.” Nino straightened his posture and raised up his right hand. “You, my friend, are looking at the Assistant Recordist!”  
The athletic boy passed behind Nino then, carrying a heavy coffee machine. “He’s an intern like the rest of us, don’t let ‘im fool ya.”   
“Come on, Kim! Let me have my fun!” Nino whined, slapping the tall boy in the shoulder, but cowered immediately when he turned to face him.   
“Interns?” Adrien inquired as Nino grabbed his arm to guide him away from the small room.   
“Yeah, what you just saw were interns hanging out. We don’t get a lot of time to be just us so we got here early. Which brings me back to the questions, what are you doing here?”  
“Oh! Umm, I’m playing a role in the show. I don’t know if I’m even in the right place.” Adrien bowed his head as the blonde girl and the purple dyed hair walked by with their arms looped, and giggle to each other as they looked Adrien. He felt his ears burn and he bowed his head, but Nino didn’t seem to notice as he slapped his back.  
“Is it about superheroes?” Nino asked as he took a step forward to adjust a microphone.  
“I-I think.” Adrien was embarrassed about having so little information about his own job, but part of him was happy that this mishap happened because otherwise he would have not seen Nino at all.  
“Then you’re in the right place! Who are you playing? I bet you don’t know that either.” Nino chuckled at the thought, but Adrien perked up.  
“Felix! I’m playing Felix!”  
Nino stopped what he was doing immediately, but did not turn. Adrien thought he may have said something rude, but he couldn’t think of anyway that ‘I’m playing Felix’ could be misinterpreted. He almost apologized before Nino said, “Did you say Felix?”  
Nino turned on heel to face him. Adrien shyly nodded, and tried to look anywhere besides Nino’s prying eyes and tight mouth. “Felix?” Nino asked again, to which Adrien nodded once again. “No way!”  
Nino’s serious attitude took a 180 turn as he grinned and did a little skip of excitement. “That’s a major role! That’s wicked!”   
Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but before he could another voice called out. “The Wicked Bitch of the West is here!”   
For a second Nino looked scared. “I’m really sorry, man, but I got to go. She’ll kill me everything isn’t all set up. I’ll see you at lunch, I think.” Before Adrien could protest or argue with him, Nino was gone, and Adrien was lost.   
All around him the people who were about his age all ran around like bees in a hive. They adjusted cameras, and set up computers. A few were putting out chairs and tables, some were hanging up clothes on racks, or were placing makeup brushes carefully on a table. The one that Adrien recognized as Kim had begun cutting a piece of wood, quickly, but expertly.   
Everyone had a place to be and a job to do, except for Adrien who was lost as can be. He glanced around, but everyone who seemed to know what they were doing were too enveloped in their work to answer his questions.   
Across the room stood the black haired girl he had hurt earlier, leaning against the wall and speaking to the brown haired girl. Both were cleaned up, neither appearing sweaty. The brown haired girl was now wearing a pair of broad framed glasses, and the other wore a jean jacket with pink accents over the white tank top she still wore. Neither appeared to have been injured, but they were both yelling and punching, it didn’t make sense for no one to have been hurt. Adrien glanced around the large room again, hoping to find anyone else to ask for help, but to no avail.  
He slowly approached them, perhaps hoping that they would close the distance for him, but they did not. He walked up to them, but even when he was within their range neither spoke to him. They were to enveloped in their own conversation.  
“I’m telling you that I saw her last night!” The brown haired girl argued. She had a commanding voice, and when she moved it seemed like her entire body was moving the same way. Her limbs did not move singularly, it was as if her entire body moved as one, vibrated as one like a cell phone.   
“And I’m telling you that you’re eyes are playing tricks on you. You think anyone in red is her. You told me just last week that Mrs. Hafler just had to be her because her leather coat is red.” The black haired girl had a thick french accent, and she was more relaxed than the first. She seemed nervous, but more because of the constant moving lif the world instead of whatever the brunette was excited about.  
Adrien had a pretty good idea what she was excited about too.  
“Are you guys talking about Ladybug?” At the sound of his voice, they both jumped.  
Neither said anything until the brunette stood protectively in front of her friend. “It’s none of your business.” The black haired girl’s face was as red as tomato as she whispered something into her ear.   
“Calm down, Alya.” He thought he heard her say.  
“Calm down?” Alya asked her. “How could I calm down after what he did to you?”  
Adrien took a step forward, to which Alya matched as she too stepped forward. “I really didn’t mean to,” Adrien began. “I’m so sorry! You were wailing on her and I thought that-”  
Behind him Adrien heard someone clear their throat, so he turned. There stood a woman, tall and muscular. She wore a pair of black high heels that made her muscles seem even larger, and made the already tall woman like a tower. She wore a pencil skirt and button up white shirt, covered by a blazer. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her hazel eyes glared right through Adrien.   
“Why aren’t you working?” She asked, her surprisingly deep voice threatening. She approached the three aggressively, moving very quickly in her very high heels.   
“I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t know where to g-” He raised his hands defensively, but she was looking over him and at the two girls.   
“Sorry!” Alya squeaked before running out from behind Adrien and darting off, with the black haired girl in tow. They disappeared behind a door, leaving Adrien alone with the giant women and her wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to cut it off because it was getting too long, so the next chapter will be brought up from here. I know I updated two days in a row, but I don't think I'll be able to keep up this schedule.   
> Thank you for reading!   
> Yours Truly,  
> Fisur


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE LITERALLY NO FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER I AM SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

Hey everybody, it's me.  
I'm going to tell you straight; I hate everything I've written, every single word. I am not a big fan of hating something about myself, at all. And I don't want to give you guys something that I'm not proud of. So here's the plan; I'm going to rewrite this story. Every word, and I'm going to make it something I can be proud to show, and something you all can enjoy. It's going to be the same plot, but different words. Same characters, same idea, and maybe even a lot of the same scenes that I envisioned before, but this time better. I've already written one chapter, but it's out of order so I can't post it, so I'm going to write up to that chapter and post them all. Please don't hate me, and thank you if you've read this.   
You have patience, and I hope for your continued support  
With many, many condolences and even more love  
Fisur Girl


End file.
